The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Commercial turf-care vehicles typically used for cutting, grooming and maintaining grass at golf courses, sporting venues, etc., generally include a reel assembly that comprises a plurality of cutting blades helically disposed about a shaft, e.g., a cylindrical reel, barrel or drum, that is rotationally mounted within a metal frame. In many instances, a motor, e.g., an electric or hydraulic motor, is mounted to the frame of the reel assembly and operably connected to the cylinder to drive the cylinder and cutting blades during grass cutting operation of the respective vehicle.
Typically, in order to perform maintenance on the reel assembly, for example to sharpen the blades, the reel assembly must be removed from the reel assembly suspension system of the vehicle. Moreover, in order to remove the reel assembly, in most instances the motor must first be removed from the reel assembly. Removing the motor typically requires the time consuming use of tools to remove a plurality of bolts that mount the motor to a frame of the reel assembly. Additionally, the mounting bolts can become rusty or damaged over time, which increases the time and effort required to remove and remount the motor from and to the reel assembly frame.